Serena's Pancham
Serena's Pancham is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. It is the first Pokémon Serena caught during her journey as a Pokémon trainer. Biography Pancham first appeared when it snuck in through the air vent and wandered through the backstage. When it saw Kaori and Furfrou performing in the Pokémon Showcase, it interrupted the performance and began dancing on the stage, which ended up in crashing the show. The stage crew then went after Pancham, but it eventually escaped. Later after the incident, Clemont's Chespin attempted on practicing the same stunts Aria's Braixen did, but Pancham appeared and stole the stick. Chespin got really angry and started to chase after it causing the gang to go and look for Chespin. Pancham later appeared when it surprised both Ash and Clemont and stole both Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. When Serena and her Fennekin were looking for Chespin, they found Pancham practicing its dancing skills with Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Upon seeing this, Serena learned that Pancham has a desire to perform in front of audiences and found its cave containing all of the things Pancham stolen in order to be famous. Serena, who was amazed by Pancham's will of becoming famous, gave Pancham a pair of sunglasses which it snatched and ran off. When Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Chespin, Ash, and Pikachu found Pancham and started to argue with it for stealing their things, Serena arrived and told them about Pancham's dream of performing and wants to capture it. Serena later engaged Pancham in a battle with her Fennekin, but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket snatched Fennekin in a net and started to fly away with it. When Ash used his Fletchinder to shoot Team Rocket down, Pancham took everyone by surprise when it battled heroically to rescue Fennekin. During the battle, it was saved by Serena when she tackled Jessie's Pumpkaboo and gave Pancham time to free Fennekin. Pancham returned the favor by defending Serena from Pumpkaboo with a blast of Dark Pulse. With Team Rocket taken care of, Pancham, Fennekin and Serena resumed the battle and Pancham was successfully captured. Personality Pancham is a kind of Pokémon who is looking for ways to show off its talents and perform in front of many audiences. But despite this, it is very mischievous and would tend to cause trouble like when it stole Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Despite its mischievous behavior, Pancham is also a very heroic Pokémon and would protect anyone from danger. When it met Serena, it was very distrustful to her. However, after it helped save Fennekin from Team Rocket and was captured by Serena, Pancham eventually warmed up to its new trainer and became close friends with Fennekin. Before it was captured, Pancham began wearing special shades of sunglasses Serena gave it. Known moves Voice actresses and actors *Noriko Shitaya (Japanese) Trivia *Just like Ash's Squirtle and Ash's Krookodile, Pancham is shown wearing a pair of sunglasses. *Like Ash's Aipom, Pancham showed it wanted to participate in performances, though it made a lot of mischief. *Pancham is the second pure Fighting-type Pokémon owned by a main character, the first was Ash's Primeape. *Serena's capture of Pancham is the longest duration of Ash's friends to catch their second Pokémon with the total of 43 episodes. Gallery Serena and Pancham.png|Pancham with its trainer, Serena Serena Pancham Stone Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Serena Pancham Dark Pulse.png|Using Dark Pulse Pizap.com14137405800311.jpg|Pancham with sunglass es:Pancham de Serena Category:Serena's Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon